In the third year of the current granting period, we will complete accrual of patients and analysis of data in the three areas of study: 1. Patient compliance with oral chemotherapy and psychological factors associated with noncompliance. 2. The costs of childhood cancer, both medical and non-medical. 3. The intellectual and academic status of children with cancer with particular attention to those who receive prophylactic central nervous system treatment (irradiation and/or chemotherapy).